


习惯（新水晶城相关）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chinese Language, Circle of Light (Transformers), Gen, Habits, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New Crystal City, Wing (Transformers) - Freeform, 刀注意, 群像
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 粮食，片段式短篇。一个众人因飞翼而养成的各自“习惯”的故事。Habits are more horrible than memories when someone you were accustomed to suddenly left.





	习惯（新水晶城相关）

1.  
新水晶城的骑士们总会定期给机体系统进行升级。  
这个升级的过程会持续一段时间，并由医官操作负责。  
今年骑士们又迎来了新一轮的升级。  
在给所有人升级完毕后，医官清理着操作台上的数据，发现还有一套数据没被使用。  
为了操作省便，每个新水晶城骑士的系统都会配有对应的升级程式，一机一套，升完即删。这些程式都是定量的，除非有谁没来升级，否则不会出现多余的备份。  
这套未被使用的数据提醒了医官。  
他终于想起它是属于谁的。  
医官调出显示器上的操作界面，手指在跳出的窗口上停留了一会儿，然后点下了“删除该升级程式”。

2.  
雷神仍同往常一样站在主控室里，双手环抱，注视着主显示仪上的所有信息。  
莹蓝色的显像图案精确标示出新水晶城及周边的地貌，即时数据如瀑布流泻在一侧，如实汇报着这座城市的所有情况。  
一点橙色忽然亮起，闪耀在新水晶城某个位置上。  
“去那里看下。”雷神略微侧首同身后说道，视线并未从快速流动的情报上离开。  
“好。”  
雷神刚转回的头又再度转向身后，光镜亮度极不自然地明暗了几下。  
“怎么了，雷神？”站在他身后的黑黄色涂装的骑士问。  
“没什么，就你去吧。”雷神收回视线，声音有些干涩。

3.  
自战斧成为训练官以来，训练室里的年轻骑士们已经换过了一批又一批。  
眼下，又有一批新的骑士即将从他这里毕业。  
“想要走出这扇训练室的大门，很简单——”战斧站在手执双刀的学生面前，举起自己手中的武器，“破解这个攻击，打败我就行。”  
学生群中传来切切私语声。  
“你们应该从已毕业的骑士们那里听说过了：每一届的考核都是这个内容，但能一次通过的骑士寥寥无几。”  
长枪被高举过头顶，带着雷霆之力直击胸口，洞穿火种舱。  
这个动作，战斧已重复了无数次。  
不断重复，一再重复，直到年轻的骑士们找到办法，成功从这死亡的攻击下逃脱。  
枪尖伫地，叩击在金属板上发出铿锵脆响，打断了学生们的私语。  
战斧迎着那些年轻的目光，声音洪亮：  
“所以，都给我使出看家本事，让那些回归火种源的骑士们瞧瞧，他们舍命守护的新水晶城值得托付在你们手里。”

4.  
漂移站在一群敌人中间。  
手中的双刀反射出无数道来自敌方的红色视线。  
白色的机体伫立黑压压的人群中，静止如水。  
忽然，旋风骤起。  
刀刃掀起气流，划过一道道漂亮的弧线，银亮色的风掠过视线所及的每处地方，划开对手身躯，划破敌人咽喉，异色的血液在惨叫声下接连溅向空中，高低翻飞，此起彼伏。  
漂移的动作从未停止。  
蓝色的视线不曾片刻留住。  
永远在搜索下一个对手，移动向下一个目标。  
直至最后一刀斩断牢笼的枷锁。  
“你们自由了。”他打开牢门，向被关押在笼内的奴隶们说道。  
然后朝那些弱者伸出手。  
“走，我送你们回故乡。”

  
fin.


End file.
